Confessions
by Rikena
Summary: Jeff et Nick, ont 25 ans tout les deux et vivent ensemble depuis 3 ans, un soir Nick dérapa et Jeff ne lui pardonnera peut-être pas...
1. Chapter 1

Rating : T

Disclamer : Tout les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira =)

Je mettrais un chapitre tout les mercredis et peut être un le dimanche aussi ^^

* * *

><p>- Jeff, tu vas nous mettre en retard, comme toujours, soupira Nick devant la porte de la salle de bain.<p>

Jeff était rentré tard du travail ce jour là et était sorti de la douche seulement quelques minutes auparavant et s'habillait maintenant avec hâte.

- Oui mon cœur, j'arrive, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis rentré tard.

Le brun acquiesça et descendit dans le salon pour attendre son compagnon qui avait presque fini. En haut des escaliers, le blond se dépêcha de se coiffer et descendit les marches quatre à quatre.

- Me voilà prêt, amour.

Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents dans son beau costume noir Armani.

Leur pièce de théâtre favorite, Roméo et Juliette, allait bientôt commencer. Ils devaient donc se dépêcher pour ne pas rater le début.

Le couple sortit de la maison, qu'ils avaient achetée 3 ans plus tôt, pour aller à leur voiture et se rendre sur les lieux.

Vingt heures trente deux et que deux minutes de retard, ce qui n'était pas énorme. La salle était plongée dans l'obscurité et ils trouvèrent leurs places grâce à l'homme qui se trouvait à l'entrée. Les deux, s'assirent confortablement dans leurs sièges en regardant le début de la pièce.

Au cours d'une scène où Roméo alla voir discrètement Juliette chez elle, Jeff et Nick se prirent la main et se regardèrent en souriant en se souvenant du passé, où dans leur jeunesse, à l'époque du lycée, ils faisaient la même chose. Nick et Jeff se rejoignaient chez l'autre discrètement au début de leur relation, quand leurs parents n'acceptaient pas encore.

Les applaudissements retentir dans toute la pièce, tandis que les comédiens saluèrent leur public. Les lumières se rallumèrent et les deux hommes se levèrent pour sortir et aller manger dans un petit restaurant sympa et encore ouvert à cette heure-ci .

En voiture, ils passèrent devant un restaurant ouvert qu'ils connaissaient assez bien et qu'ils adoraient. Une place de parking était libre juste devant, Jeff qui était au volant s'y gara.

Le restaurant était presque vide, à cette heure-ci, mais le serveur décida de faire rentrer le couple qu'il connaissait et les installa à une table.

Le repas tourna en diner en amoureux. Nick avait envie de Jeff pendant tous le repas tout comme Jeff qui avait envie de Nick. Le désir de Nick augmenta quand le bond commença à lui faire discrètement du pied.

En arrivant chez eux Nick plaqua Jeff contre la porte d'entrée, qu'il venait de refermer, en l'embrassant avec fougue et lui enleva sa veste de costume. Le blond passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amoureux et une jambe autour de ses hanches pour qu'il soit encore plus près de lui.

Le brun fit glisser ses mains sur le corps de Jeff, qui en frémit, en passant sur ses fesses et sous sa chemise avant de la lui retirer, et la laissant tomber à leurs pieds. Jeff retourna la situation en plaquant Nick sur la porte tout en l'embrassant. Il lui enleva sa veste de costume et déboutonna son pantalon. Nick poussa Jeff jusqu'au canapé, non loin derrière eux et le fit s'allonger en se mettant sur lui. Il enleva sa chemise et embrassa Jeff dans le cou.

Le blond se cambra légèrement et un frisson le traversa. Jeff retira le pantalon de son compagnon qui ce retrouva en caleçon. Nick fit subir le même sort au pantalon de Jeff qu'il jeta au sol. Le brun lui mordilla l'oreille et l'embrassa dans le cou en descendant sur son ventre et s'arrêta à limite du caleçon qui ne fut pas un obstacle très longtemps.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ni la série

Désolé pour le retard, j'avais une semaine chargé vous aurez quand même le prochain chapitre mercredi, sur ce bonne lecture.

Réponse a la review anonyme : Greyson : Merci pour ta review, j'attends ta review constructive avec impatience et j'espère que ma fic va te plaire et bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Jeff se réveilla aux côtés de Nick, qui était à moitié sur lui car le canapé n'était pas assez grand pour deux personnes allongées l'une à côté de l'autre. Il regarda son amoureux dormir et déplaça une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage et Nick se réveilla.<p>

- Oh ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé amour, chuchota Jeff.

- Ce n'est pas grave bébé, viens par là.

Il s'approcha de Jeff pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour blondi.

- Bonjour, répondit-il en souriant.

- J'ai encore passé une excellente nuit dans tes bras mon cœur.

- Moi aussi, comme toujours.

Jeff embrassa Nick, puis se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Il se retourna et vit Nick qui regardait ses fesses nues.

- Hey, toi ! Si tu veux les voir de plus près tu peux venir.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, partit vers la salle de bain quand il entendit les pas de Nick qui le suivait derrière lui. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la cabine de douche.

Une heure après, ils ressortirent avec le sourire aux lèvres et allèrent s'habiller.

Dans l'après midi, Jeff reçut un sms de Nick, au travail, qui lui rappelait que ce soir il sortait avec des amis. Jeff se demandait de quoi il parlait et lui renvoya un sms, « De quoi tu parles ? Tu sors ce soir ? Mais tu ne m'avais pas prévenu… ».

Quelques secondes plus tard son téléphone vibra et la réponse de Nick apparu sur l'écran de son téléphone.

« Oui je sors avec quelques amis. Bien sûr que je t'avais prévenu et ca fait une semaine. Mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais…!»

Jeff commença à s'énerver, il était pourtant sûr que Nick ne lui en avait pas parlé.

« Non ! Tu ne m'as rien dit, tu viens juste de me prévenir… Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça ! On parle quand je rentre, dans une heure… »

Pour seule réponse Jeff reçut un « ok… ». Pendant l'heure qui suivit le blond pensait à Nick et il était tellement énervé qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Quand il rentra chez lui, Nick était déjà là depuis une heure. Jeff enleva ses chaussures et son manteau qu'il posa sur le porte manteau de l'entrée et alla voir Nick qui était dans la cuisine.

- Alors ? Tu vas où ce soir ?

- Je sors avec des copains, sa fait trois fois que je te le dis Jeff, et je te l'ai déjà dit y a une semaine mais le tu ne m'écoute jamais…

- Tu ne m'as rien dit du tout y a une semaine, je m'en serais rappelé quand même.

Jeff éleva le ton et Nick suivit.

- Comme d'habitude tu vas me dire que je ne te dis rien, mais bon sang quand est-ce que tu vas m'écouter pour une fois Jeff ! s'emportât-il.

- Je t'écoute, Nick, bien plus que toi d'ailleurs !

- Mais quand est-ce que tu trouves le temps de m'écouter ? Tu rentres tellement tard et tu ne penses qu'à ton travail !

- Toujours le même reproche, et tu crois que c'est ma faute si je rentre tard ? Bien sûr que non ! Ils ont besoin de moi, j'y peux rien… !

Jeff en avait marre que Nick lui fasse toujours les mêmes reproches sur son travail.

- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi Jeff ! Et tu ne t'en rends pas compte !

Jeff fut surpris par Nick, bien qu'il sache qu'il avait besoin de lui, comme lui avait besoin de Nick.

- Si je m'en rends compte Nick ! Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi, mais on a aussi besoin d'argent donc, quand au travail ils ont besoin de moi, je reste !

- Restes-y alors ! Moi, j'ai besoin d'aller voir des amis ce soir alors j'y vais !

- Bien tu n'as qu'à y aller ! Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher !

Nick partit se préparer, en colère, pour sortir ce soir et laissa Jeff dans la cuisine dans le même état qu'il était lui-même.

Le blond s'écroula sur une chaise, et enfoui sa tête dans ses mains.

* * *

><p>*Part se cacher*<p>

J'espère que ça vous à plu et n'hésitez pas à poster une review positive ou négative, à mercredi =)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ni la série ne m'appartient.

Désolé pour le retard (encore une fois) la semaine derniere j'était malade et cette semaine je ne suis pas chez moi. Je me rattraperais sur les prochains chapitres =) bonne lecture a tous.

PS : J'ai oublier de dire sur les premier chapitre un grand merci a IleanaCleana et a Brockette La Kekette pour la correction de mes chapitres et toute mes fanfiction

Merci pour la review July. j'espère que la suite te plaira et encore désolé du retard.

* * *

><p>Jeff était toujours assit sur une chaise dans la cuisine, quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. C'était Nick qui partait rejoindre ses amis, pendant que Jeff restait à la maison, seul.<p>

« Il est parti… une soirée seul, qu'est-ce que je vais faire… » Pensa t'il en soupirant. Il alla dans le salon, s'assit sur le canapé dans lequel ils avaient fait l'amour, Nick et lui, la veille. Il alluma la télé et zappa plusieurs chaines, quand il s'arrêta sur une série inconnue qu'il ne regarda et n'écouta pas tellement, il pensait à la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir trente minutes plus tôt avec son compagnon.

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas l'habitude de rester fâchés l'un contre l'autre plus de vingt minutes, mais c'était le cas et décida de s'excuser en envoyant un texto à Nick.

« Nick, bébé, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure de m'être emporté comme ça … J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, je t'aime ! Passe une bonne soirée à tout à l'heure. »

Une fois le texto envoyé, il attendit la réponse, mais elle n'arriva jamais.

Jeff regardait son portable toutes les cinq minutes pour guetter l'arrivée du message de Nick, quand il vit qu'il était vingt trois heures et qu'il avait oublié de manger tellement il pensait à Nick. Il resta sur le canapé à regarder la télé, décidant d'attendre le brun, mais il s'endormit.

L'ancien Warbler, était avec des amis dans un bar, ils rigolèrent bien et avaient déjà bu beaucoup, il n'avait pas vu le sms de Jeff qu'il lui avait envoyé tôt dans la soirée pour s'excuser. Tous étaient à moitié saouls quand un homme charmant alla voir Nick et le dragua ouvertement, le brun s'en rendit compte, trouva celà flatteur et se laissa prendre au jeu. Ses amis ne s'en rendirent pas compte, ils rigolèrent entre eux et commandèrent d'autres verres.

Le brun et l'inconnu dansèrent ensemble et firent légèrement connaissance au cours de la soirée. Vers deux du matin, les amis de Nick décidèrent de rentrer en taxi en laissant Nick avec l'inconnu, il leur avait dit de rentrer et que lui restait encore un peu et qu'il appellerait un autre taxi. Nick avait fait ce qu'il avait dit sauf qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui mais chez l'homme qui l'accompagnait, et il avait passé la nuit dans son lit.

Il s'en rendit compte le matin se réveillant auprès de l'inconnu et non de Jeff, la personne qu'il aimait. Il tourna la tête vers le réveil posé sur une table de chevet et vit écrit « 8h30 ». Il sursauta, en voyant un visage et le corps nu d'un inconnu, dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas, il remarqua, aussi, qu'il était nu comme le jour de sa naissance, ce qui confirmait son hypothèse : « qu'ils avaient couché ensemble » et il ne s'en souvenait même pas.

Nick se leva doucement en essayant de pas réveiller l'autre personne dans le lit et alla récupérer ses vêtements éparpillés au sol, il les enfila rapidement et quitta l'appartement tout aussi vite.

Dehors, il héla un taxi, sur tout le chemin il essaya de se souvenir de la nuit qu'il venait de passer, mais en vain. La seule chose qu'il se souvenait c'était qu'il était en compagnie d'un homme dans un taxi et plus rien, à part le fait qu'il avait un énorme mal de tête en ce moment même, car il avait trop bu la nuit précédente.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant sa maison, il paya le chauffeur et sorti de la voiture. Nick entendit le taxi partir et resta dehors sur le trottoir devant la maison.

* * *

><p>*se prépare a recevoir des cailloux* j'espère que sa vous as plu, et une petite review n'est pas de refus *part loin se cacher*<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont moi, mais j'aimerais bien surtout Jeff haha.

Me revoilà pour le nouveau chapitre que je poste un peu tard ... Désolé. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer =)

Je remercie encore IleanaCleana et Brockette La Kekette pour m'avoir corrigé toutes mes fanfictions.

* * *

><p>Nick était toujours dehors et hésitait à entrer de peur de voir Jeff qu'il venait de tromper. Il sortit son portable de sa poche de son jean pour voir si Jeff lui avait envoyé un message ou essayé de l'appeler et il vit le message d'excuse que le blond lui avait envoyé.<p>

Nick soupira, et se dit qu'il était un vrai con, d'avoir eu cette engueulade débile avec Jeff, d'avoir préféré passer la soirée avec ses amis plutôt que son petit ami et pour l'avoir trompé alors qu'il était complètement saoul.

Nick ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire, le dire à Jeff ou lui mentir même s'il allait le savoir. Jeff savait toujours quand Nick mentait car il avait un tic.

Après toutes ces réflexions il décida enfin d'entrer chez lui et avait décidé qu'il irait au feeling quand Jeff lui poserait la question « Où as-tu passé la nuit ? ».

Nick inséra la clé dans la serrure qu'il tourna lentement et ouvrit la porte doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit et ne pas réveiller Jeff qui devait dormir.

En entrant il vit le blond dormant sur la canapé, en voulant aller dans la chambre pour pouvoir se changer et prendre une douche, il se cogna dans la petite table juste derrière le canapé.

- Merde ! chuchota-t-il.

Jeff se réveilla doucement en entendant le bruit et regarda derrière lui, en découvrant Nick mal coiffé et habillé à la va vite.

- Tu viens de rentrer ?

- Euh… Oui, avoua Nick.

- Tu as passé ta nuit où ?

Nick ne savait pas quoi répondre et commença à paniquer.

- Mmmh …. Chez quelqu'un…

Il ne mentait pas sur ça.

- Chez qui ?

Là, ça devenait plus difficile de répondre.

- Un ami.

Voilà les seuls mots qui étaient sorti de sa bouche et c'était un mensonge.

Jeff se leva en voyant le tic de Nick qu'il faisait chaque fois qu'il mentait.

- Nick ? Un ami tu es sur ?

- Euh, Jeff… Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, ni comment ça c'est passé …

- Quoi ? Qu'es ce qui c'est passé ?

Nick ne savait pas comment dire ça, il savait que Jeff n'allait pas le pardonner et que ça allait finir entre eux.

- Jeff, avec les copains on a beaucoup bu, un homme est venu me voir et … Comment dire … Je suis parti avec lui je crois, je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, juste que j'étais chez lui …

Nick vit le visage de Jeff se décomposer et retomber sur le canapé.

- Nick ce n'est pas possible ? Tu n'as pas fait ça, je suis en train de faire un mauvais rêve, c'est ça ?

- Jeff, je suis tellement désolé, je m'en veux tellement Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé et ça ne signifie rien pour moi …

- Nick tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? tu as couché avec un autre homme alors que moi je t'attendais à la maison comme un con en train de m'en vouloir pour notre dispute … Je ne veux pas en entendre plus Nick …

- Jeff s'il te plait je suis tellement désolé …

Jeff fit signe à Nick de se taire et le brun obéit.

- Nick, je ne veux plus te voir… tu prends tes affaires et tu t'en vas ce matin. Je me fiche que tu n'aies pas d'endroit où aller tu te débrouilles, je ne veux plus te voir !

Nick se doutait que Jeff allait réagir de cette façon et aurait fait de même si les rôles étaient inversés. Il se leva du canapé sur lequel il s'était assit après que Jeff soit tombé dessus, et alla prendre une douche, alla s'habiller et faire sa valise.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous à plu et une petite review fait toujours plaisir ^^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Voici mon cinquième chapitre que je mets en retard comme d'habitude, désolé du retard.

Disclamer** : **Les personnages de Glee ne sont pas à moi, mais à RIB.

Je remercie encore une fois** IleanaCleana **et** Brokette La Kekette.**

Bonne lecture ! =D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jeff entendit les pas de Nick au premier étage et se demanda comment il avait pu lui faire une chose pareille. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner son infidélité, il l'aimait mais se dire que cette nuit, il était dans les bras d'un<em> autre <em>le révulsait.

Jeff était toujours sur le canapé, les genoux contre son torse, une larme roula sur sa joue. Des bruits de pas dans les escaliers attirèrent son attention et il essuya rapidement ses yeux. Jeff se leva et vit le brun avec une petite valise derrière lui. Les deux se regardèrent et Nick prit la parole le premier.

- Jeff, si tu savais comme je m'en veux, je t'aime tellement… Jeff le coupa.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui va faire que je te pardonne ! Tu m'as trompé, Nick, et _ça_ je ne peux pas le supporter. J'aurais ces images, de toi et un autre homme dans un lit, en tête chaque fois que je vais te voir et je ne peux pas.

Nick murmura un « désolé » et partit vers la porte avec sa valise. Avant de sortir, il se retourna vers Jeff et lui dit une dernière fois « Je t'aime » et _parti_ de la maison.

Jeff se retrouva seul chez lui, et _passa son samedi_ à broyer du noir en pensant à Nick. Son téléphone sonna plusieurs fois, mais Jeff ne prit pas la peine de répondre, ni _de regarder_ qui _étaient_ les personnes qui l'appelait ou lui envoyait des messages, il ne voulait _parler ni voir personne_.

Les _trois jours suivants_, Jeff les passa dans son lit et dans le noir, il _n'était pas allé_ au travail, disant qu'il était malade. Le blond décida d'en parler à son meilleur ami pour avoir des conseils et pour savoir quoi faire ainsi que de le mettre au courant. Il prit son téléphone fixe et appela donc Sebastian, _qui décrocha tout de suite._

- Allô, fit Sebastian.

- Allô, Seb, C'est moi, Jeff. Dit-il avec un ton triste.

Son ami entendit dans la voix de Jeff que ça n'allait pas.

- Jeff ? _Qu'est-ce _qui ne va pas ?

- C'est Nick … J'ai besoin de te parler, tu peux passer me voir, je suis à la maison? Je ne peux pas te dire ça par téléphone.

- Ok, je peux passer _cet après-midi,_ si tu veux ?

- Ouais, je veux bien, à tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure.

Jeff raccrocha, posa le téléphone sur son lit _et resta _allongé en attendant Sebastian.

Jeff regarda l'heure sur son réveil quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit, et vit _s'afficher_ « 15h35 », Le blond se leva doucement et alla jusqu'à la porte en trainant des pieds et _l'ouvrit._ Il vit Sebastian sur le pas de la porte et partit s'assoir sur le canapé en laissant le châtain entrer et fermer la porte. Jeff sentit le canapé s'affaisser à ses _côtés._

- Jeff ?

Le blond ne répondit pas et Sebastian le rappela.

- Jeff ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? Il a fait quoi Nick ? Et il est …

Jeff le coupa.

- Je l'ai mis à la porte…

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Dit-il surpris.

- Il… Il m'a trompé… Il y a trois jours…

Sebastian fut encore plus surpris de la confession de Jeff, il ne pensait pas que Nick lui ferait ça un jour, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre.

- Avec qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, un inconnu, il ne le connaissait pas non plus. Il était sortit avec des amis, il avait trop bu. Et en plus de ça on s'était engueulé avant qu'il parte.

- Mais comment a-t-il pu te faire _ça?_ Je ne pensais pas ça de lui… Tu as bien fait de le mettre dehors.

- Je l'aime, et je m'en veux de l'avoir mis a la porte, il avait trop bu ce n'est pas sa faute… Mais je sais que si je le vois je vais penser à se qu'il m'a fait.

- Je comprends, Jeff, que c'est dur de savoir qu'il t'a trompé, mais il ne faut pas _que_ tu l'imagine tu vas avoir encore plus mal après et ce n'est pas bon pour toi…

- Je sais qu'il ne faut pas, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Il t'a appelé depuis que tu lui as dis de partir ? Il à essayé de te voir ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas répondu à mon portable depuis, et je n'ai pas ouvert à la porte non plus.

Sebastian vit le téléphone de son ami sur le meuble près de la télé, il se leva et alla le chercher pour voir si Nick avait essayé de joindre Jeff. Il regarda son téléphone et vit qu'il y avait une dizaine de messages de Nick _ainsi que_ plusieurs appels.

- Il a essayé de te joindre, tu veux que je regarde ?

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Jeff de répondre qu'il ouvrit la boite de réception.

- Non, je ne veux …

- Trop tard, j'ai déjà ouvert.

Jeff regarda le châtain en soupirant, il savait que les messages qu'il allait découvrir _étaient_ des messages d'excuses qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ni connaitre.

- Premier message, « Jeff, je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler, ni même me voir, mais s'il te plait j'en ai besoin. »

Sebastian regarda Jeff sur le canapé, la tête dans les genoux, et continua à lire le second message.

« S'il te plait réponds moi il faut qu'on en parle. Je ne veux pas te perdre pour une connerie que j'ai faite et qui ne signifie rien pour moi, sauf le fait que je t'ai fait du mal et que je suis désolé… Je ne le répéterais jamais assez, pour que tu sache _à _quel point je le suis. _Rappelles_ moi. Je t'aime … »

Sebastian lit les autres messages et Jeff entendit toujours la même chose. Ce dernier se demanda s'il devait peut être pas parlé avec Nick et demanda et son ami.

- Je pense que tu devrais, comme ça tu pourras éclaircir les choses avec lui et voir ce que tu feras après.

- Ça va être dur de le voir…

- Je sais bien.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Sebastian posa le téléphone portable sur la table basse du salon. Jeff ne pût s'empêcher de penser à comment il allait réagir en voyant Nick, quand Sebastian le coupa dans ses pensés.

- Au _fait_, demain soir il y la soirée chez Kurt et Blaine avec les anciens Warblers, tu viens quand même ? Demanda t-il.

- J'avais complètement oublié avec tout ça, Je ne pense pas, personne ne _sait _pour Nick et moi et je ne peux pas annoncer ça, comme ça. Et puis je suis sûr que Nick va être là. Avant il faut au moins que je parle avec lui.

- D'accord, pense aussi à toi. Tu pourrais passer une bonne soirée et penser à autre _chose._ Parles-en vite avec lui.

- Je pense que je vais _l'appeler,_ après. Dit Jeff _après avoir réfléchi_.

- D'accord tu me diras comment ça_ s'est_ passé, je dois y aller. _Ca_ te dérange pas si je te laisse _seul _?

- Non pas du tout, et merci d'être venu.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je serais toujours _là_ si tu as besoin !

Les deux amis se dirent au revoir et Sebastian partit. Le blond prit son portable et _composa le numéro de _Nick. Il hésita un instant et appuya sur la touche « appeler », il mit le téléphone _à_ son oreille et entendit le premier « bip ». Nick répondit au troisième, quand Jeff faillit raccrocher.

- Allô ! Fit la voix grave et contente de savoir que Jeff l'appelait.

Le blond ne put répondre de suite alors que Nick reprit un « allô ».

- Allô, dit timidement Jeff. Il faut qu'on parle.

Il marqua une pause et reprit aussi timidement qu'au début.

- Tu es libre ce soir ou demain dans l'après midi ? Il faut qu'on parle.

- Ce soir je suis libre. S'empressa de répondre Nick.

- Tu n'as _qu'à passer_ à la maison, alors. A ce soir.

Jeff ne s'éternisa pas et raccrocha rapidement.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir =D<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

voili voilou, la suite de l'histoire. Il ne reste qu'un chapitre après celui-ci et ce sera fini. =)

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas moi malheureusement ...

Je remercie encore une fois mes betas **IleanaCleana **et **Brokette La Ke****kette**

J'espère que la suite vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez ^^ bonne lecture =P**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Le soir même vers dix neuf heure quinze, une personne sonna à la porte. Jeff savait que c'était Nick qu'il allait trouver derrière. Il éteignit la télé et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Devant la porte Jeff hésita quelques instants et se décida d'ouvrir à Nick.<p>

- Bonsoir, dit Jeff en premier.

- Bonsoir.

- Entre.

Jeff se décala pour laisser place à Nick et ferma la porte. Le blond regarda Nick enlever ses chaussures et ranger son manteau comme à son habitude et cela lui manquait.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

- Je veux bien un verre de coca si tu as, sinon de l'eau ça ira.

Jeff partit dans la cuisine chercher la boisson pendant que Nick s'installait dans le canapé.

Dans la cuisine, servant deux grands verres de coca, Jeff essayait de trouver quelques choses à dire au brun mais sans succès. La nervosité l'emportant, ses mains tremblant légèrement, il agrippa le plan de travail en essayant de se calmer et d'arrêter de trembler.

Lorsque ses tremblements cessèrent, il prit les deux verres remplis de coca cola et alla rejoindre Nick au salon. Le blond tendit un verre à Nick, qu'il prit immédiatement. Jeff s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé.

Un silence pesait dans la pièce, aucun des deux hommes ne voulant se lancer. Jeff sentait de l'angoisse en lui.

- Bon … Fit le blond en essayant de se contrôler pour rien montrer à Nick. Je voudrais que t m'expliques comment ça s'est passé ?

Le brun avala une gorgé de son coca avant de commencer.

- Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta le brun.

- Oui …

- Bon … Tu te souviens on s'était engueulés ce soir là, parce que tu disais que je ne t'avais pas prévenu que je sortais, puis je suis parti rejoindre mes amis quand même. Je voulais oublier notre petite dispute débile, puis au fur et à mesure de la soirée j'ai commencé à beaucoup boire, un peu trop d'ailleurs. A un moment un homme est venu me voir je crois, et on a dansé et encore bu. Vers deux heures les garçons voulaient rentrer, et si je me souviens bien, je leurs avait dit que je partirais un peu plus tard.

Jeff savait que Nick allait bientôt aborder la partie où il était partit avec l'homme et il se demandait soudain pourquoi il avait posé cette question idiote.

- Et là, quelques minutes après on a prit le même taxi cet homme et moi et la seule chose dont je me souviens après ça c'est qu'il m'a embrassé et je ne l'ai pas repoussé et je m'en veux terriblement. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai bu autant ? J'aurais pas du y aller, on s'était engueulés et j'aurais du rester avec toi ... Je t'aime trop et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je sais bien que tu m'en veux, que je t'ai blessé et je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus me voir ni même m'adresser la parole. Mais si tu pouvais me pardonner.

Jeff vit des larmes couler le long des joues de Nick, il pouvait sentir qu'il avait mal et qu'il s'en voulait de son acte.

- Nick, je t'aime aussi, tu le sais, mais je ne peux pas te pardonner comme ça il me faut du temps.

- Je comprends … j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

- Tu me manque, Nick. Je voudrais tellement oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé et revenir à zéro. On est ensemble depuis le lycée, on a déjà traversé tant d'épreuves je pense qu'on arrivera à traverser celle là aussi, mais ça demandera plus de temps et d'efforts que pour toutes les autres.

- Je suis d'accord et je comprends totalement. Tu me manque aussi, Jeff.

Nick regarda les beaux yeux noisette de blond. Il aimait tellement leur couleur, ça lui manquait de ne pas les voir tout les jours mais il allait devoir faire avec, encore un temps. Au fil de la discussion Jeff se rappela du diner chez Kurt et Blaine et demanda à Nick s'il y allait.

- Oui, mais avant d'être sûr je voulais savoir si ça te dérangeais pas que je vienne, parce que je pense que tu y seras, répondit Nick.

- Non, pas de tout. Tu peux venir ça me dérange pas et puis si tu ne viens pas tout le monde va se poser des questions et puis je pense que tes amis te manquent aussi.

- D'accord, alors je viens, se décida t'il.

- Bien.

Le brun regarde l'heure et annonça à Jeff qu'il partait, mais il devait récupérer quelques affaires avant.

* * *

><p>A la semaine prochaine =P (et n'oublier pas la petite review ;) )<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Le dernier chapitre, et oui enfin xD, j'espère que sa vous plaira =)**  
><strong>

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi.

Merci encore à mes betas **IleanaCleana **et** Brokette La Kekette.**

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, il était déjà dix huit heures et Jeff avait la soirée avec tous les anciens Warblers qu'ils organisaient tous les deux mois environ. Cela ce passait chez l'un d'entre eux et chacun leur tour. Les Warblers organisaient ça depuis 7 ans, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le lycée. Ce mois ci, c'était chez Kurt et Blaine, ils étaient mariés depuis 4 ans et avait une fille et un fils qu'ils avaient adopté, leur fille prénommée Ileana et leur fils Chris avaient 5 et 4 ans. La soirée était à dix neuf heures, il alla donc se préparer pour l'occasion. Il avait une chemise bleue avec un jean noir et s'était bien coiffé. Il était prêt, pour une fois il n'était pas en retard, le blond mit son manteau et alla dans sa voiture. Jeff alluma la radio et passa plusieurs stations sans en trouver une bien, il décida donc de mettre en marche le Cd qui était dans le poste et la musique qui sortit des enceintes était la préférée de Nick « Uptown Girl ». Le blond se gara devant chez Kurt et Blaine et allait frapper à la porte quand une voix familière l'interpella, il se retourna.<p>

- Nick ? Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir, Jeff.

Il frappa à la porte et Blaine ouvrit.

- Bonsoir, entrez ! Dit Blaine plein d'enthousiasme.

Les deux hommes entrèrent et saluèrent tous leurs amis, Richard, Wes, David, Thad, Trent, Sebatian, Kurt et les autres. Personnes n'était au courant de leur séparation, sauf le meilleur ami de Jeff, Sebastian.

Pendant la soirée Nick essaya de se rapprocher de Jeff discrètement. Le brun s'assit à côté de lui pendant le repas. Le beaux blond savait qu'il essayait de se rapprocher et le laissa faire, faut dire que personne ne savaient pour eux donc ils devaient faire semblant car ils ne voulaient pas en parler pour l'instant. Tout au long de la soirée ils faisaient semblant et Jeff ressentit le manque de Nick auprès de lui au quotidien. La soirée se finit tranquillement et chacune des personnes rentrèrent chez eux. La prochaine soirée était dans deux mois chez Nicholas et sa femme.

Jeff était chez lui quand il reçu un message de Nick « Bonsoir Jeff. On a passé une bonne soirée n'est ce pas ? Je te souhaite une bonne nuit et je pense à toi. ». Jeff sourit en lisant le message et répondit « oui, c'est vrai on a passé une bonne soirée. Bonne nuit Nick. », après ça il alla se coucher.

Durant le mois suivant Nick faisait livrer des fleurs à Jeff presque tous les jours, il avait envoyé des messages, il avait eu la chance que Jeff avait accepté un diner avec lui pendant lequel ils avaient pu oublier ce qui c'était passé un mois auparavant.

Jeff sentait qu'il était prêt à craquer et oublier ou du moins vivre avec. Il y pensait toujours mais il aimait tellement Nick et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour essayer de le récupérer. Il en avait parlé à Sebastian qui lui avait dit de se remettre avec lui ou réessayer. Et il y pensait depuis maintenant deux jours. Il décida donc de se lancer et appeler Nick pour lui proposer un rendez-vous.

- Allô !

- Allô ! Salut Nick, comment tu vas ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Bien aussi ! Il sourit, Jeff savait que Nick pouvait l'entendre. Je voulais savoir si tu étais libre ce soir pour venir diner à la maison ? Je te préparerais un bon repas.

- Avec plaisir, Jeff.

- Dix neuf heures trente ça te va ?

- Parfait à ce soir.

- A ce soir.

Les deux hommes raccrochèrent et Jeff se remit au travail. A la fin de la journée de travail Jeff alla faire quelques courses pour le diner. En rentrant chez lui, il commença à préparer le repas. Pendant que le repas cuisait dans le four il alla prendre une douche rapide et fini de s'habiller, de se coiffer. Quand la sonnerie retentit, il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir à Nick.

Le brun entra et embrassa Jeff sur la joue. Ce dernier alla dans la cuisine sortir le plat du four pour y mettre les moelleux au chocolat que Nick aimait. Il revint au salon et servit à Nick et à lui-même, un cocktail.

- A cette soirée, dit Jeff en levant son verre.

- A cette soirée, dit Nick en faisant de même avec son verre.

Ils burent une gorgée et mangèrent l'apéritif en discutant. Ils passèrent à table puis au dessert.

- Oh ! Tu as fait tes fameux moelleux au chocolat que j'adore.

- Oui, je les ai faits spécialement pour toi, répondit Jeff avec un sourire.

Nick mangea son gâteau et le blond le regarda en essayant de savoir par où commencer pour lui annoncer la nouvelle puis il décida de se lancer quand même.

- Nick ? dit-il timidement.

- Oui ? Il relava la tête en avalant sa boucher.

- Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, mais je dois te parler. J'ai pris une décision à propos de nous deux.

Jeff regarde Nick qui se demandait qu'elle était la décision et continua tout de même à écouter le blond.

- Tu m'as fait mal, je sais que tu le voulais pas, que ce n'était pas ton intention et c'est pour ça que je te pardonne, Nick. Je veux que tu reviennes à la maison, parce que je t'aime.

Nick prit la main de Jeff en souriant, il était tellement content d'entendre ces paroles et avait en même temps du mal à y croire.

- Tu me pardonnes ? Vraiment ?

- Oui, je te donne une seconde chance tu as intérêt à ne pas la gâcher. Dit Jeff en rigolant.

Nick se leva de la chaise, sans lâcher la main du blond, qui se leva à son tour.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je te remercie. Je ne te décevrais pas, je t'aime trop pour ça ! Jeff prit Nick par la taille et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

* * *

><p>Pour ce dernier chapitre dite moi ce que vous avez pensez de cette fanfic en laissant une petite review ^^<p>

Et à la prochaine pour une autre fanfic !


End file.
